


llévame al río

by Pebbleunknown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebbleunknown/pseuds/Pebbleunknown
Summary: A short story in which Akaashi and Bokuto are torn apart from each other’s lives by marriage and death.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	llévame al río

**Author's Note:**

> [Background Information]
> 
> [This short story takes places in 1827 México. The new constitution of 1824 established Roman Catholicism as the sole religion of the country and gave special privileges to the military and church. Both had conservative political views, this will affect the story and the characters. ]
> 
> [La Llorona is a folklore in México where a woman’s spirit haunts the rivers of México in search of her children, which she drowned. It is said that if she finds someone who is not her children then she will drown them in the river and will continue her search for eternity. The story varies from region but remains the same.]
> 
> *TW // homophobia, descriptive death*

He ran. Akaashi ran. He ran to see if the rumors were true, if it was true that his lover was marrying someone who wasn’t him. To the chapel he ran, ran past the empty streets and past the wondering gazes. 

He arrived at the chapel, eager to get in but two men guarding the entrance wouldn’t let him pass “¡let me inside!”. He yelled and pushed to see through the open doors, he just needed to confirm if it was truly Koutarou, he hadn’t seen him for weeks now. ‘¿Could it truly be him?’ His heartbeat quickened. ‘Koutarou would never, he loves me…¿no?’ He made a ruckus and garnered attention towards him but he saw it, a sight he thought he would only hope to see for himself; Bokuto in a suit, in a chapel, about to be married but Akaashi’s heart dropped, Koutaro wasn’t going to be married to him. Beside him was a woman, a woman in a pretty white dress that went well with the pretty gold rings on her and Bokuto’s hands. Akaashi felt sick. He backed off from the entrance and stumbled onto the road behind him, his whole world turning dizzy around him. He heard yelling and looked up to see Koutarou desperately reaching for him but being pulled away by those guards, he muttered under his breath and ran away from the chapel, he had to leave. 

Tears filled Akaashi’s lungs as memories of the time spent with Koutarou seemed to have gone to waste, his heart felt as if it was about to burst as he ran home to collect his things. The sky darkened outside as he fumbled with his bag as he stuffed it with money and spare clothing, he cursed bokuto for his infidelity. 

Rain started to fall from the sky as Akaashi fled, he couldn’t believe that he was literally about to leave town just because of a damn boy. The rainfall grew heavier and the dirt road leading out of town became muddier, slowing down and ruining Akaashi’s balance.  
His breath hitched as he nearly tripped. The river down below the road started to roar loudly as the water violently thrashed around, but Akaashi didn’t notice, he was too busy trying to find balance with each step. “¡AKAASHIII!” Bokuto’s voice was faintly heard behind him but he refused to look back, Akaashi’s anger and sadness clouded his judgement so he ran, he ran despite Koutarou desperately warning him not to run and for him to ‘explain himself’. 

The rain at this point was pounding down on him as the road ascended up a hill, he could barely see in front of him. Ended up giving up his plan to run away since he couldn’t do so in this weather, he’d have to face Koutarou. He started to call out for him as he walked around aimlessly, trying to find him, he luckily heard his voice close to his so he walked towards him. For some reason, a very odd reason, Akaashi started to feel relieved that he was going to see Koutaro. Could be because he’s freezing and desperately wanting to be in his arms again but Akaashi somewhat believed that there must have been a very good reason why his lover was about to marry a random woman but he would figure that out later, he just needed to get out of the harsh elements. 

Walking without slipping at this point wasn’t unexpected but Akaashi didn’t feel the muddy ground below him as he stumbled and slipped, he could still feel the rain pouring on his face but he was still falling, that was when he realized he was falling into the river. He was soon engulfed by freezing cold water, it filled his lungs and chilled his bones, he could still hear Koutaro’s frantic screaming as the river water dragged him under and crashed him into rocks ‘¿how can I still hear him?’ Akaashi asked himself as his consciousness slowly left his grasp. ‘¿Is this fair? I was about to have Koutarou back…’ he wanted to scream from the pain but he was paralyzed from the freezing water in and around him, he’s never felt so cold… 

The rain didn’t stop but Akaashi did, he made it to a small bank but the river didn’t want to part with him just yet, it slowly started to drag him back. Luckily a tear stained Bokuto pulled him out and onto his lap, holding him close. Akaashi could barely register the fact that he was back with him, he tried to speak but water he choked on water, how the hell was he even alive. Koutarou was sobbing, holding him tightly, and apologizing as his world’s light had been snuffled out. Akaashi could barely hear Koutarou’s voice as he gave into a deep slumber, he wished he could be like this, in his arms but at home, in their warm bed...oh how he missed their warm bed and oh how he would miss Koutarou...  
____________________________________________

Bokuto’s world has just been taken away from him and all he could do was hold him, tell him how much he loves him, and how sorry he is for being responsible for everything. Bokuto could not believe what was going on, in his arms was Akaashi, whose eyes usually filled with life were closed and unresponsive, Akaashi whose skin shone brightly was now pale and incredibly bruised, Akaashi whose lips carried the brightest smile were now blue and cold to the touch, Akaashi who Bokuto loved with his life and who he treasured so dearly laid in his arms dead but all he could do was sob… 

Bokuto heard footsteps behind him but ignored, nothing mattered more than to hold onto Akaashi for as long as God permitted him to. His father’s voice could be heard as he furiously told Bokuto to let the body go but he refused and only held on tighter. His father now began to pull the corpse away from Bokuto and he began to play a tug of war with him, weakened by his yelling and crying, Akaashi was dragged away from him. Bokuto’s heart broke into millions of pieces as he witnessed his father kick the lifeless body, water choking out from its mouth as it laid there limp with each hit. He begged his father to stop but only received a simple “This is for your own good, son”. His father picked up the body and proceeded to walk closer to the river. Bokuto screamed like a madman as his father threw it back into the river, he cursed his father out as he saw Akaashi being swallowed and taken away by the water. He would’ve thrown himself in after it if not for his father who dragged him back to his wedding...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading this and please leave a comment on your thoughts regarding the story, this is my first fic so I would greatly appreciate it :0 This wasn’t going to be a fic originally but bokuaka week started and I wanted to do something lmao. Yes I know the characters are Japanese but do I care? No, in this fic they’re Mexican mf. ANYWAYS, have a good day. (Also, please comment if there is anything I should fix/constructive criticism, k thanks)


End file.
